Mas ayá del corazón
by mayura.karin
Summary: Karin tiene un sueño en donde Ichigo esta en problemas y decide ir a la sociedad de almas ahi se encintra a tosuhiro pero luego se separan y conoce a Hyorinmaru y en persona a Muramasa ichiruki, Hitsukarin
1. Chapter 1

**Ja jaja bueno este si lo tengo completo en la computadora y bueno por los que leen mis historias voy a tardar bastante con cada uno por que primero los voy a terminar .. casi todos je****je bueno espero que les guste. En esta historia ****NO**** hay hyorinKarin si no hitsuKarin, Hyorinmaru si tiene pareja pero … no es ninguno de los que hay en bleach es creado por mi. Al principio comienza con Karin y mas adelante aparecerá Hyorinmaru pero todo a su tiempo. Y esta un poco apegada a la serie de bleach ahora que andan con las rebeliones de las zampakuto**

Karin: Oh valla con que otra historia mía jejeje bueno creo que esta interesante, con que finalmente voy a salir ahí.

Yo: Si.

Karin: Por lo menos no voy a andar con una zampakuto, ya me había asustado (suspiro)

Yo: Hasta crees, pero tengo en planes a alguien más (sonrisa malévola)

Karin: Bueno…. Puedo?

Yo: Si.

Karin (ajustándose la voz): Bleach y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen mas que a Tite-sama en excepción de los que eh inventado.

Mientras Ichigo seguía corriendo por el sereitei en busca del rastro de Byakuya en Karakura estaba pasando algo que estaba pasando bajo las narices de Ichigo. En el sótano de Urahara, se encontraba la hermana pequeña de Ichigo Kurosaki, Karin Kurosaki, ella estaba en el piso con una Hakama negra y una pequeña espada del tamaño de su mano hasta el codo, esta era delgada, la empuñadura era forma de una media luna y tenia gravados de dragones. Ella estaba dormida.

==========================Sueño=========================================

Un hombre con un abrigo blanco se encontraba parado frente a su hermano ichigo, el hombre solo lo miraba mientras que Ichigo se veía furioso.

-Muramasa! –gritó Ichigo dirigiéndose a el.

-Si que eres una molestia, Ichigo Kurosaki –dijo el alzando su mano y en eso Ichigo cae al piso.

===============================Fin ========================================

Karin al instante se despierta asustada con un poco de agitación y con dificultad de respirar.

-Kukika Odori… pero que rayos fue eso? –preguntó ella asustada

_No lo se pero creo que no es nada bueno _

-Pero que pasa si, el cabeza hueca esta en problemas? –pensó ella- tengo que….. no siento el reiatsu de Ichi-nii ….. pero… el lugar no se parecía en nada a Karakura…

_Karin-chan no creo que este aquí, debe de estar en hueco mundo o la sociedad de almas.. espera.. no tendras .. Karin ni se te ocurra! No sabes ni por donde esta y en que lío se metió el y el estúpido de Zangetsu …._

-No tengo otra opción empezare desde la sociedad de almas –dijo ella en voz alta mientras se dirigía a donde se encontraba Urahara, si alguien la viera pensaría que ella esta loca al verla hablar sola.

_Pero Karin-chan no sabes en que lugar se encuentra la sociedad de almas es enorme!_

-Lo siento pero no puedo esperar hasta ver a mi hermano idiota muerto o muy mal herido solo por aventarse así a cualquier lucha que se mete en su camino.

_-suspiro- Ya tienes pensado decirle al verlo, el se sorprenderá al verte en forma shinigami, as llegado a ocultarlo por bastante tiempo para que una tonta batalla lo arruine todo_

-Lo se Kuki… pero no puedo dejar a mi hermano solo cuando veo eso –dijo ella seriamente yendo a la superficie.

_Solo hay que tener cuidado Karin, tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto. Yo como siempre te apoyare, pero ya sabes no me gusta perder así que da todo lo que puedes y así un día desafías a tu hermano para que así le enseñe a Zangetsu que soy mejor que el lanzándole unas llamas hasta su trasero –rió._

-Tu y tus retas Kuki… -rio pero luego desapareció su sonrisa al ver a Urahara.

-Oh Karin, que haces aquí arriba tan temprano pensé que dormirías mas para luego seguir entrenando –dijo con su boba sonrisa como siempre Urahara.

-Urahara, quiero que me habrás un portal a la sociedad de almas ahora –dijo ella firme y seriamente haciendo que el hombre se quedara un poco impresionado pero no lo mostró.

-Y para que eso Karin-chan? –dijo el con mucha curiosidad con el comentario de ella.

-Voy a salvar a Ichi-nii el se encuentra en problemas y no espero un no por respuesta

-Valla, valla, tenia que ser una Kurosaki, lo siento pero ahora están en graves problemas la sociedad de almas como para que tú vallas -dijo el cambiando a su expresión seria

-Entonces quiero que me lo expliques todo ahora mismo que no tengo mucho tiempo –dijo ella aun con la misma expresión de siempre.

**Esta cortito lo se pero es que no me dio mucho tiempo, por cierto en mi perfil eh dejado una encuesta para ver cual es el que quieren que siga de los fanfics que tengo jeje bueno espero que les aya gustado adios.**

**Por favor dejen reviews XP**


	2. Chapter 2

Karin: ya vera cuando lo vea, le voy a dar una paliza que nunca lo olvidara.

Yo: Si como no.

Karin: Por que nunca me entero de nada de lo que pasa!

Kukika Odori: Por que eres una ignorante *suspiro*

Karin: Que dijiste, mira quien lo dice la que a cada rato quiere pelear!

Yo: chicas ya vasta *gotita*

Kukika Odori: Por que, Por que tenias que ser mi dueña! *llanto finjido*

Karin: Eres una llorona!

Kukika Odori: A quien le dices llorona!

Yo: *resignada* de tal palo tal astilla. y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen mas que a Tite-sama en excepción de los que eh inventado.

-Valla, valla, tenia que ser una Kurosaki, lo siento pero ahora están en graves problemas la sociedad de almas como para que tú vallas -dijo el cambiando a su expresión seria

-Entonces quiero que me lo expliques todo ahora mismo que no tengo mucho tiempo –dijo ella aun con la misma expresión de siempre.

-Lo que esta pasando en la sociedad de almas es que las zampakutoh se han revelado contra sus dueños y los están atacando, no se mucho del tema pero no te recomiendo de que vallas a aquel lugar ya que podría ser peligroso que tu zampakutoh se valla contra ti ya que es muy poderosa –dijo el seriamente.

-No te preocupes voy a estar bien aunque pelemos tenemos un gran vinculo –sonrió Karin rozando suavemente la vaina de su espada- así que –frunció el ceño- abre esa puerta ya.

-Bueno, si tanto lo deseas Karin, entonces vallamos yo te acompaño –dijo apareciendo Yoruichi

-Yoruichi! –dijo Karin con una gran sonrisa en su rostro- ahora si te convences en dejarme ir Urahara?

El peliamarillo solo dio un suspiro y se dirigieron abajo, al llegar al instante Urahara abrió una puerta Senkai y miró a Karin seriamente.

-Solo cuídate de las zampakutoh y quiero que me des un pequeña cosa –dijo el acercándose a su oído….

-Ya, llegaste y Kyoraku –dijo Ukitaque parándose de su silla con una gran sonrisa.

-Si, tarde pero siempre llego –dijo el con una botella de sake- valla, valla parece que Hitsugaya-taicho nos viene a acompañar.

-Sera que ya empecemos, -dijo Unohana con una de sus terribles sonrisas que dan miedo.

-Si, eh, bueno como ya sabemos Yama-ji a desaparecido, Soi fong ahora esta con los de su escuadrón investigando y cuidando el sereitei, Byakuya esta desaparecido y Mayuri esta investigando sobre por que nuestras espadas han reaccionado así –dijo Kyoraku sirviéndose sake.

-Unohana-taicho como van los pacientes? –pregunta Ukitaque.

-Cada vez encontramos mas y la mayoria en muy grave estado, pero todo mi equipo esta dando lo mejor de el –dijo ella tranquila.

-Hitsugaya-taicho …… -dijo Ukitaque pero fue interrumpido por que un shinigami entro.

-Mis disculpas señores –dijo aquel shinigami- pero, es que hay una alerta de intruso y..

-Que en este momento!, no puede ser, y cuando estamos en caos –dijo Kyoraku.

-Pero no es todo si no que también según en la computadora el reiatsu es como la de un capitán –dijo el shinigami entrecortadamente.

-Imposible –dijo Ukitaque impresionado.

-Yo ire –dijo Toushiro- ustedes quedense aquí y avisen a los demas para que esten alertas de eso igual.

Todos asintieron y el se fue corriendo, peor lo que nunca se iba a esperar era ver a una vieja amiga.

-Hay, itai, eso dolió –se quejó karin parándose del piso- ya va a ver Urahara cuando lo vea, va suplicar por que lo deje, por que no puso la puerta en el piso, no se abre en el cielo, como demonios iba a saber que iba a pasar eso! –gritó Karin

-Tranquila Karin, el siempre hace lo mismo, así que acostúmbrate además a tu hermano siempre le a pasado lo mismo –dijo Yoruichi.

-Bueno –dijo Karin doblando los brazos contra su pecho

_Ya era hora de que te callaras por poco y me dejas sin timpados –gruñó __Kukika Odori _

-Ha, tu no te quejes que si estuvieras en mi lugar estarías peor que yo! –gritó Karin a su espada

-Desde aquí tomaremos caminos distintos, yo tengo que ir en busca de Soi Fong –dijo Yoruichi- Por cierto, no hables tan alto con tu espada que parece que estuviera hablando sola.

_Si, loca_

-Urusai –pensó Karin.

Karin al volver a mirar a donde se encontraba Yoruichi ella ya no se encontraba ahí.

-Creo que ya solo somos tu y yo –suspiró.

Karin caminó hasta donde según ella era el sereitei por que estaba rodeado de una gran barrera grande y corrio pero antes de estar cerca llego un hombre grande y fuerte

-Tu, chiquilla, no puedes pasar –dijo el hombre

-Chiquilla!, acaso me dijiste chiquilla!, no soy una chiquilla! –gritó ella- y tu quien eres para decirme que tengo que hacer y que no!

-Mi nombre es Jidanbou y soy el guardián de esta puerta –dijo el con orgullo

-Si bueno, Jidanbou, agase a un lado que tengo que pasar –dijo ella con fastidio.

-No –dijo el con rencor

-Mi grandote no tengo tiempo que perder con usted tengo que ir a salvar el trasero de mi idiota hermano que esta aya adentro! –dijo con enojo- y no quiero sacar mi espada con usted.

-Ha!, no me importa quien es su hermano, además, si su hermana pequeña tiene que ir en busca de el eso significa que el no es mas que un chico debil que no merece andar ahí adentro –dijo el

-…. No te voy a toloerar –dijo Karin con ojos oscuros- que le digas así a mi hermano! –dijo ella saltando ala cara y dándole una patada en el ojo

-Haaaaa!, eso dolió, chiquilla insolente! –gritó el

-Disculpe tu eres una shinigami? –dijo una anciana pequeña de pelo color grisáceo

-Claro –dijo mientras los dos se calmaban frente a la anciana.

-Tu conoces a mi querido Shiro? –dijo ella con una dulce voz

-Shiro?, te refieres al nioño de primaria, Toushiro –ella asintió- claró!, el es un amigo mio.

-Oh que bueno, que tenga mas amigos además de Momo y Rangiku, si lo vez me podías dar saludos de mi parte es que lo extraño mucho ya casi no pasa por aquí y lo extraño –dijo ella con nostalgia

-Claro, y usted es su oba-san no?, -ella asiente- mucho gusto, soy Karin Kurosaki.

-Una Kurosaki! –dijo Jindanbou sorprendido- eres la hermana pequeña de Ichigo!?, claro con razón la fuerza bruta!, acaso tu hermano esta en problemas?

-Así es, por eso estoy aquí, y yo no soy su única hermana tengo otra pero ella no puede ver espiritus así que yo estoy en busca de el para que cuando lo veo le vaya peor de cómo le va –dijo con una malvada sonrisa

-Bueno en ese caso, te dejo pasar pero, tenga mucho cuidado ya que aya adentro eh escuchado que han pasado muchos problemas por ahí –dijo el abriendo la puerta.

-No se preocupe, todo estará bien y adios! –dijo desapareciendo de ahí.

-Creo que es una buena chica –dijo la anciana- espero volver a verla junto con mi shiro.

Karin andaba corriendo por las calles del sereitei cuando se encuentra con dos personas un calvo y uno con dos plumas en la cabeza.

-Valla, valla que suerte tenemos, nos acabamos de encontrar con el Ryoka –dijo el calvo con una cínica sonrisa.

-Genial otros tipos extraños –dijo ella con pesades.

_Karin ya no aguanto ya quiero jugar hace mucho que no jugábamos con alguien!__ Ademas tienen un alto nivel espiritual_

-Que bien! Que bien! –dijo el calvo- Yumichika déjamelo a mi mientras que el otro solo asiente.

Al asentir entonces el da un paso hacia delante, Karin se pone en guardia agarrando su espada mientras frunce el ceño pero entonces el empieza a hacer un baile raro que saco de las casillas a Karin.

_Karin, pensándolo bien. Creo que ya no me das vergüenza, hasta me siento contenta de tenerte a ti que a el._

-Si, yo opino lo mismo –dijo ella en voz alta- oye tu calvo pero que rayos haces?

-Que no vez a cabo de hacer el baile de la lucha (no me acuerdo si era así u otro nombre?, )

_Interesante, Karin por que no haces lo mismo? –sonrio vilmente kuki._

-Estas loca ni en un millón de años voy a hacer eso! –gritó Karin haciendo que los dos la miraran rara- aver por que no lo haces tu!

_Por que yo tengo decencia y soy la mas inteligente de las dos_

-Callate!, ademas yo soy la que esta al mando! Aquí –dijo ella con enojo

-Hey tu a quien le hablas loca –dijo el calvo que tenia la misma exprecion que Yumichica de raresa.

-Eh?, oh nada solo hablaba con mi espada –dijo ella cambiando su postura a avergonzada

-Con que hablas libremente con tu espada, impresionante, nunca había escuchado algo así, pero que importa vamos a luchar dijo el poniéndose en posición de lucha en cambio Karin no ella se quedo parada recta.

-Aun no Kukika, no podemos llamar mucho la atención sobre todo con ese Muramasa –dijo en susurro.

_Ok, tu estas al mando pero esperare por mi batalla._

El calvo corrió hacia donde estaba Karin y ella simplemente alzó la mano y una rafaga de viento salio de ella y tiró al calvo.

-Calvito, no tengo ganas de luchar tengo que seguir adelante –dijo ella seriamente

-No soy calvo!, me llamo Ikkaku! –gritó el.

-Lo que sea tengo que ir a un rescate –dijo ella

-No te dejare pasar sin primero tener mi pelea! –dijo el dirigiéndose a ella

-Esta bien Kukika tu ganas pero usa tu ataque mas devil como para dejar a los dos vivos pero sin tan graves lastimada.

_Ala orden!, que bien al fin voy a jugar!_

Toushiro se encontraba corriendo por las calles del sereitei hasta que se encuentra a Ikkaku y Yumichika en el piso con pequeñas quemaduras en su cuerpo y con la respiración agitada.

-Ikakku, Yumichika, que paso aquí –dijo el asombrado

-Ella, fue ella, es muy fuerte, la Ryoka, tenga mucho cuidado Hitsugaya-taicho –dijo con trabajo de respirar- de seguro que el ataque que nos dio fue el mas bajo por que si no huviera querido matar ya no estariamos aquí, cof cof –dijo el

-Que les hizo? –pregunto- quien es ella?

-Es de pelo negro y ojos negros piel blanca y esta en busca de alguin, es muy fuerte taicho, tenga cuidado, puede manipular el aire y el fuego –dijo antes de quedarse dormido.

-No hay tiempo que perder entonces –dijo el mandando una mariposa infernal a los del escuadrón cuatro y empezó a buscar el rastro de reaitsu que dejo ella.

_Karin y como le vas a hacer para poder encontrar a tu hermano, por que no vas en busca de tu pequeño amigo el chaparro es como es que se llamaba?_

-Toushiro!, si tienes razón de seguro el me ayudara! –dijo ella- pero … donde se encontrara, no soy tan buena en kidoh apenas se decir algunos pero no soy tan experta como yoruichi y Urahara.

_Solo concéntrate y busca su reiatsu._

Karin cerró sus ojos y se concentro mientras corría derepente abrió los ojos.

-Estamos llendo por el camino contrario –dijo ella- el se encuentra por donde estábamos

_Genial quizás hubiera sido mejor quedarnos ahí!_, _el nos debe de estar buscando para que el este por donde nosotros estabamos._

-Peor por supuesto que si somos los Ryoka! –gritó ella

_Entonces, el no te a reconocido quizas hasta se olvido de ti_

-…..

_Bueno es una suposición, no te preocupes quizás con eso de que subió tu reiatsu el ya no te reconoce eso es todo._

-Quien sabe pero aun así intentémoslo –dijo ella con vos suave

-Se esta dirigiendo para acá, que extraño –pensó Toushiro pero aun así siguió corriendo hasta que el estaba dando la vuelta en una esquina y curiosamente Karin igual y en la misma, ellos al darse cuanta de aquello se golpean y caen al piso.

-Itai –se quejaron los dos, se miraron y se diron cuenta de que alguien estaba frente suyo, los dos se miraron a los ojos y se sorprendieron.

-Tosuhiro!

-Kurosaki!


	3. Chapter 3

**Una cosa eh cambiado el tamaño de la espada de Karin si quieren saberlo esta en el cap 1:P**

**Kukika Odori: Al fin pude jugar un rato, ya tenia tiempo que no jugaba con alguien que no sea a benihime y el señor de zuecos o con la nada *gruñido* **

**Karin: pero eso no fue nada y creo que les diste muy fuertes…. **

**Kukika Odori: Oye no es mi culpa que no sepas controlar muy bien tu reiatsu.**

**Karin: Por lo menos entre mi hermano y yo, tengo el mejor control *sonrisa malefica***

**Yo: …..**

**Kukika Odori: Ah bueno ya que empiece, entre mas rápido mejor, por que así podré luchar jijiji… Bleach no me pertenece si no a Tite-sama agarro prestado sus personajes y algunos son míos ya que los creo..**

**Karin: Tu y tu peleas *gotita***

-Se esta dirigiendo para acá, que extraño –pensó Toushiro pero aun así siguió corriendo hasta que el estaba dando la vuelta en una esquina y curiosamente Karin igual y en la misma, ellos al darse cuanta de aquello se golpean y caen al piso.

-Itai –se quejaron los dos, se miraron y se diron cuenta de que alguien estaba frente suyo, los dos se miraron a los ojos y se sorprendieron.

-Tosuhiro!

-Kurosaki!

-Toushiro, que bueno verte de nuevo –dijo Karin dijo lanzándose hacia el.

-……. -Toushiro solo abrio los ojos mas de lo normal al ver como ella se lanza hacia el.

-Me alegra mucho verte de nuevo y si que as crecido eh! -dijo Karin entusismada.

-K- kurosaki, pero que haces aqui? -pregunta el sonroprendido despues de haberse safado de los brazos de Karin.

**_Uuuuh golpe bajo!_**

Karin al escuchar eso entonces arrugó su cara y sonrio sin muchas ganas.

-Que eso es lo unico que me vas a decir despues de no vernos desde hace mucho tiempo? -refunfuño Karin

-No te pense ver aqui y ahjora que tenemos problemas en el sereitei y muhco menos con tigo como shinigami -dijo el con ironia

**_Punto para Hitsugaya_**

-Si, bueno pero que no podrias ni decir un hola y como estas? -dice Karin alzando la voz

**_Punto para Karin y van empatados! _**

Toushiro iba a abrir la boca pero Kari grita y el cre que se espanto por que parecia que le gritaba a la nada.

-Haaa!, ya callate que no estoy de buenas para que estes con tus juegos! -dijo Karin parandose.

-K-kurosaki? -dijo en voz baja Touhsiro

**_Si, bueno es que no tengo nada que hacer y ademas la pelea se estaba poniendo buena solo queria saber quien era el dominante entre ustedes dos ya que como... _**

-Urusai!, urusai! -grito Karin mientras se paraba y se dirigia a un muro sercano mientras que toushiro la miraba, ella mete la mano por la hakama por un lado de la cadera y saca una pequeña espada que su mano cubria parte de la empuñadura por que la empuñadura estaba mas grande que su mano.. digamos que 3 dedos mas y lo demas hasta el codo era el tamaño del filo de la espada. Y con furia la enterro en aquel muro y con mirada amenzadora le empezó a hbalar.

-Uh, ya callate que me desesperas!, que no te puedes quedar callada unos momentos y dejarme en paz!, que no te cansas de burlarte de mi! y para el colmo eres muy pequeña!, -dijo Karin con furia mientras que toushiro se hacercaba desde atras.

**_Que no es mi culpa igual de que sea así!, ademas soy mejor que eso y lo sabes no es mi culpa que preferamos lucha de cara en cara, ademas por que te enojas si ya Urahara te dijo que es perfecta para ti por el tamaño -dijo en tono de burla. _**

-Maldita si no fueras mi espada juro que ya te huviera partido en dos -dijo meintras por detras de ella salian llamas.

**_Ya quisiera verlo, por que no lo intentas?!_**

-Ah, cres que no me atrevo pues ya lo vas a ver- dijo Karin agarrando la empuñadura de su espada.

-Kurosaki?, con quien diablos estas hablando? -pregunto Toushiro con mirada confusa.

-Ah, eh, bueno, yo, pss, con mi zampakuto -dijo Kasrin soltando la empuñadura y volteando hacia a el para verlo de frente.

-Puedes hablar con tu zampakutoh libremente sin que tengas que consentrarte eso si es algo que no habia escuchado -dijo Toushiro con un poco de asombro- si que es algo raro.

Toushiro camino alado de Karin para verla mas de serca.

**_Mmmm... no se si me alaga su comentario o olvidarlo por completo por la sensación de que me desnuda con su mirada_**

-Kukika -refunfuño Karin con un ligero sonrojo.

-Sabes el nombre de tu zampakutoh?! -preguntó Toushiro con mucho interes.

- No de hecho no, solo se esa parte por que se resigno a decirmela ya que como siempre hablacos como personas humanas completamente -dijo Karin con una sonrisa.

-Mmm... -dijo Toushior mirandola para luego volver a posar su mirada en la espada- no pense que tu espada sea tan pequeña, es mas o menos como el tamaño de Yachiru-Fukitacho o menor ya que te lleva de tu mano al codo, yo crei que iba a ser mostruosamente inmensa como la de Kurosaki.

Karin al escuchar eso ella se sonrojo de vergüenza y de enojo mientrras que en la emnte de ella Kukia se estaba muriendo de la risa, entonces Toushiro agarra la espada de Karin y le empieza a mirar por todos los angulos.

**_Ok, creo que oficialmente ya eh sido violada visualmente y tambien... estoy siendo manoseada por un chico que es tremendamente sexi! ganas me dand de co.. _**

Karin tenia la cabeza gacha y con los puños cerrados, como si estuviera ocultando algo, su rostro estaba completamente rojo, era peor que uno foco rojo de los del árbol de navidad. Toushiro al instante mira hacia a Karin con mirada confusa, ella sube la mirada y el ve como su cara estaba terriblemente rojo, con timides empezó a alsar la mano y como que quería abrir la boca para decir algo pero como que algo se lo impedia por que cuando queria abrir la boca se ponia mas roja o temblaba y la volvía a cerrar.

-Te encuntras bien?-pregunto Toushiro arqueando una ceja.

-Y- y-yo, eh, eh s-si, d-dame , e-esa es-...pada rapido! -gritó Karin era increible como su cara aun se podia poner cada vez mas y mas roja parecia que iba a explotar de tanto rojo.

Toushiro sin dudarlo se la dio y el color rojo de ella fue bajando poco a poco mientras que volvia a guardar su espada en la pequeña baina que tenia a un costado suyo.

-Tu es pada aun que es pequeña no pesa mucho pero a su apariencia si es algo, con ella por lo visto te puedes mover con facilidad y creo que tu espada tiene demasiado filo de lo que comunmente llegana estar

-Que, fue lo que te--

-No quieres saberlo -dijo Karin nerviosa

-.... Kurosaki, por que estas aqui? -pregunta Tosuhiro mientras caminaba junto con ella.

-Yo... bueno lo que pasa es que.... se lo que les pasa Toushiro que estan en problemas por lo de las zampakutoh, eso lo se, pero.... tube un seño el otro dia y era como si me estuviera diciendo que fuera por el a salvarlo- dijo Karin apretando los puños.

-Kurosaki pero es absurdo puede que Muramasa tambien atrape a tu zampakutoh!, y si es una trampa?! -gritó Toushiro

-Si lo se, eso tambien lo tenia previsto epro no puedo dejar a mi hermano solo tengo que salvarlo a como de lugar, es mi hermano al ffinal de cuentas y si el muere quien le va a golpear el trasero -rio tristemente Karin mientras discretamente agarraba la empuñadura de su espada.

-Y tienes algun plan en mente? -pregunta Toushiro cerrando los ojos por unos momentos.

-Mmm, no la verdad no!, de hecho, solo tenia pensado correr por las calles del sereitei en busca de ichi-nii y quizás de ves en cuando atacar a una zampakutoh que se meta en mi camino y tratar de llegar al shikai ya que no podemos valernos der unos pequeños entre comillas por que kukika se emociona, ataques -sonrió Karin- ne, Toushiro a donde vamos?

-Al cuartel general, yo no creo que ya no seas una gran amenaza ya que-

-Cres que no soy una amenaza Toushiro! -dijo Karin feliz.

-Por el tamaño de tu espada no creo ue sea tan peligrosa -dijo Toushiro caminando mientras que Karin se para por unos momentos.

-Que soy devil!, grr, ya vas a ver niño de primaria -gruñeron Kukika y Karin al mismo tiempo.

Al llegar al "Cuartel" que era el escuadrón 4 en ese salón solo se encontraban Ukitaque y Kyoraku junto con Unohana, entonces se abren las puertas para mostrar a Toushiro con Karin.

-Valla, valla, pero quien es esta hermosa dama -sonrió Kyoraku mientras que Karin lo mira y frunce mas el ceño.

-Ella es la Ryoka, peor no es peligrosa dijo Toushiro rapidamente antes de que empezaran a hablar.

-Entonces tu eres la que ataco a nuestros shinigamis -dijo Unohana con una sonrisa.

-Si, la verdad no fue tan dificil peor yo huviera preferido darles un poco menos leve pero mi zampakutoh se emociono y no me hizo caso .frunció el ceño mas Karin

-Wa!, aun tienes en tu poder a tu zampakutoh?, de donde vienes? -dijo Ukitaque mas interesado

-Del mundo humano, disculpe si no fuera un problema, señora... -dijo Karin con duda.

-Unohana -dijo amablemente.

-Unohana-san, si me los podria traer es que bueno las quemaduras fueron de mas y seguro que mi zampakutoh arreglara los daños -dijo entre dientes Karin.

**_Y si me niego?_**

-AH, NO, tu lo vas a arreglar por que sabes que tus quemaduras si las trata alguien mas no se quitaran no importa si son los mejores curanderos en el munod tu eres la unica que puedes curar esas heridas, y como tu te emmocionaste haciendo eso y como yo tambien tengo que ver tenemos que ayudarlos y lo sabes bien Kukika- dijo Karin mientras alazaba la voz para luego mirar hacia los demas.

-Si no es molestia.. con quien estas hablando? -pregunta Ukitaque un poco asombrado de su forma de actuar.

-Bueno es que yo, tengo tendencia a hbalar facilmente con mi zampakutoh y como siempre hablo con ella siento como si lla estuviera hablanco con ella en persona -dijo Karin con un poco de sonrojes al decir eso.

-Oh eso es muy raro de ver -dijo Unohana con una sonrisa.

-Si mi suposicion es cierto creo que eso significa que tu tienen una union con tu zampakutoh es demasiado fuerte y mas con eso de que sientes como si estuvieras hablando con ella en persona- sonrió gentilemnte Ukitaque

-Oh...

**_Valla, que mal con que tengo un lazo fuerte con esta tipa, bueno tendre que sufrir ttoma mi eternidad con salguien tan devil como ella!, por que Kami-sama! por que entre todos ella, por que no el adorado, sexy e inrresistible Toushiro! _**

Karin otra vez apreto sus puños y apreto sus dientes mientras que los demas como que se alejaron un poco por que eso no era buena señal.

-Ah!, ya me tienes arta deja de decir cosas así que me vas a volver loca, te crees la muy muy, pero que cres si tu lo estas diciendo es por que te sientes inferior a mi! eso es, por esondices cosas así! -gritó Karin mientras sacaba su espada y la enterraba en la mesa hacientdo que en esta huviera un hueco en donde esta esta enterrada- tu entre todas las espadas me tuviste que tocar tu, nunca dejas de hablar!, cuanod va a ser el dia en que dejes de habalr, como me gustaria dejarte ahí toda tu eternidad!

**_A si no croe que te atrevas ya que sin mi no eres nada Karin-chan! -sonrió triunfantemente_**

**_-_**Ya callate!, bien ahora vamos a curar a ellos que nosotras fuimos las responsables y punto.. -dijo Karin ya cansada.

**_Esta bien -dijo a regañadientes- solo por esta vez._**

-Como quieras -dijo Karin sentandose ya exhausta- si ya pueden traerlos.

-Sabes te pareces, por el caracter a un shinigamis sustituto, llamado Kurosaki Ichigo -dijo Ukitaque.

-Si y tambien en la apriencia -comentó Kyoraku.

-Ichi-nii?, lo conocen -dijo Karin mirandolos- saben donde se encuntra!?, es mi hermano mayor yo me llamos Kurosaki Karin...

-Otra Kurosaki, se nota -dijo Unohana feliz

Despues de unos momentos llegaron Ikakku y Yumichica en una cama con graves quemaruras en la piel.

-hemos intentado quitarles las quemaduras pero hay algo raro qu elo impide

**_Pues claro, que esperaban eran mias -tono de orgullo_**

-Bueno, bueno, ya vamos a hacer lo nuestro -dijo Karin agarrando la espada que se encontraba en la mesa, la agarró de forma horizxontal y entonces cerró los ojos, al abrir los ojos una luz verde cubrio la espada y entonces ella abre los ojos y salvajemente entierra la espada en el pecho de Ikakku el gritó como una niña y todos se quedaron con los ojos abiertos, unos segundos después las heridas fueron curandose drasticamente, hasta curarse pro completo, de tan asombrado que estaba se paro al instante y ya no se sentia agotado ni con dolor.

-No siento nada! -dijo Ikakku.

**_Niña, gritó como uña niña que miedoso es. _**

-Ahora es Yumichika -dijo Karin, niebtras volvia a hacer esa pocición, Yumichika unicamente se pone duro para esperar el ataque cuando ve que ella abre los ojos solo que esta vez solo pasa la oja por el pecho como si lo fuera a cortar- Listo!

-Que, eso y ya!- dijo ikakku sorprendido pero a la vez enojado- y por que a mi me tuviste que enterrar la espada en vez de como lo hiciste con el!

-Para ver como iban a reaccionar, es divertidocuando tu lo haces -dijo Karin con una maliciosa sonrisa.

-Maldita- pensó Ikkaku

-Bueno ya hize mi trabajo, así que si me disculpan tengo que ir a buascar a ichi--

-Alto, pero que tal si te atacan?-dijo Ukitaque

-No se preocupen eh aprendido shumpo de la mejor -dijo con picardia Karin.

**_Piensalo bien Karin-chan, quizas descansar un rato te aria bien y visitar a Rukia no estaria mal ya que eh sentido su reiatsu serca de por aqui. _**

Karin camino a la salida y varios le dijeron que no se valla aun pero ella no contestó y se fue de ahí.

* * *

-Bien Shinigami, si quieres mostrar nuestra leatad a nosotros entonces tienes que ir a destruir para llamar la atenció y darle la bienvenida a nuestra pequeña Kurosaki -dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro Muramasa, el hombre de la piel blanca.

-Hi-dijo el hombre shinigami.

-No es justo, aun no entiendo por que un shinigami tiene que esta raqui -dijo Kazeshini la espada que parece un duende negro.

-Calla ya Kazeshini o si no te va a pasar lo mismo que a Shirayuki -dijo Haneiko de mal humor y con un pooc de miedo.

* * *

Karin caminó por los corredores del escuadrón hasta que se paró en la puerta que queria, se la quedo mirando por unos momentos y luego cerró los ojos.

**_Y que te vas a quedar ahi todo el rato o que?, no tenemos todo el tiempo del munod Karin-chan._**

-No -susurró Karin para leugo abrir la puerta y entrar en aquel cuarto, al ver bien las luces estaban apagadas y Rukia estaba mirando por la ventana con cara triste.

-Valla, Rukia-nee, no pense que te vieras tan fatal y yo que pensé que eras mas fuerte de lo que te vez -sonrió Karin mientras se apoyaba en la puerta y Rukia miraba con asombro a Karin.

-Karin! -susurró un poco fuerte mientras que sus ojos se abren notablemente- pero que haces aqui y como shinigami!?

-Pues yo vine por mi hermano -dijo sonriendo con los ojos cerraros- es obio que mi hermano esta desaparecido verdad? -rukia no respondió- que como lo supe, fue en un ueño no se si es una trampa o es una señal pero soy una Kurosaki al final de cuentas tengo que ir por mi hermano, y bueno que te paso a ti? -dijo ahora con voz seria mientras la miraba.

-Yo... tu ve un ataque de shirayuki y.... la deje ser libre.... ahora ya no es mi espada.. e Ichigo fue por ni-sama... -dijo ella con voz triste- no lo eh visto a el ni a ni-sama.

-Mmmm bueno, no te preocupes de seguro el lo logrará finalmente es mi hermano no? y ya deves saber como es el -dijo Karin- no te preocupes por el -Rukia sonrio y ella igual.

-Si, tienens razón no tengo por que preocuparme por ellos -dijo sonriendo devilmente mientras que bajaba lentamente la cabeza- sabes que, creo qyue ya no tengo razón por seguir aqui, tambien yo puedo ir a buscarlo o buscar una pista de el en su oficina quizas encuentre algo.

-Si, si quieres me--

-Rukia as visto a Ka-- -dijo Abarai abriendo la puerta bruscamente meintras que detras de el aparecian los apitanes y tenientes que etsban en la reunión. Al ver bien Rukia aerstaba mirando al piso con cara de asombro y tontes, el mira abajo y ve a Karin tirada en el piso, ella estaba con la cara en el piso los abros hacia arriba y su trasero estaba elebado mientras que sus rodillas estaban en el piso y una gota resbalo por la cabesa de Renji.

Karin se paró de golpe y su cara estaba roja de furia y por que su cara se raspo en el piso.

-Quien fue! -gritó Karin mientras qu edetras de ella estaban saliendo flamas, todos se hizieron para tras y señalaron a renji.

-Eh, yo, este, yo... -dijo el con nerviosismo.

-Abarai -dijo Karin pero en unos segundos su enojo se esfumó y sonrió- no lo vuelbas a hacer y por favor pordrian salir Rukia se va a cambiar.

Todos estaban muy aterrados ahora sabian que era peor una Karin sonriente en vez de la furiosa despues de eso así que salieron mas rapido que un rayo, después de que todos esperaron un momento afuera Rukia salio.

-Estas segura de que puedes seguir Rukia? -preguntó Unohana.

-Si, además Karin tiene razón -dijo sonriendo hacia donde se encontraba ella recargada en un poste mirando hacia otro lado.

-Ella te ayudo? -dijo saliendo zabimaru de la espada, solo que esa parte la comento la mujer- (el niño) bah, no es posible, ella solo grita y grita.

-Hey no digan eso o se va a enojar -susurró Renji a su espada- no es bueno verla enojada.

-No ella se preocupa por todos aunuqe aveces no lo exprese -pensó Toushiro.

-Rukia donde dices que esta el escuadrón? -pregunta dirigiendose con el grupo.

-Oh ahora yo te llevo, es el escuadrón 6 -dijo ella.

-Que van a mi escuadrón?, yo ire con ustedes como el teniente -dijo Renji serio.

-Los acompañaré -dijo Toushiro con voz seria como siempre- será necesario ya que no se sabe que pase.

-Bueno, nos vemos luego vamos Rukia te sigo -dijo Karin con voz sería mientras que Rukia asentía y salia volando por los aires y ella hizo lo mismo- les avisaremos si encontramos algo!

La fila era así Rukia hasta adelante con renji a su lado Karin attras y Toushiro hasta lo ultimo, todos estaban en silencio mientras estaban por los aires.

**_Karin-chan estas segura de que si vamos ayá enocntremos una pista del hermano de Rukia y de ahí a Ichigo?_**

-Quizás, todavia no lo se además ni conosco al hermano de Rukia para empezar... pero si Ichigo prometió buscarlo entonces no tengo otra opción mas que empezar por ahí. -Pensó Karin con seriedad.

-Karin ya llegamos es aqui abajo -dijo Rukia enseñando el gran escuadrón.

Karin miró hacia abajo y frunció mas el ceño mientras bajaban, al llegar al piso Karin miró hacia todos lados y almmirar hacia ellos la estaban mirando.

-Que pasa Kurosaki? -pregunta Toushiro con un poco de preocupación.

-No.. es nada -dijo mientras seguía a Rukia y Renji.

**_-Karin-chan, aqui hay algo que no me cuadra, el lugar esta un poco... silencioso. _**

-Si kikia, será mejor que estemos alerta -pensó Karin.

Al entrar al gran escuadron pasaron por los largos pasillos hasta que Renji se detuvo en una gran puerta con el nulero 6 impregnada en el.

-Aqui estamos, estaremos acá afuera por si susede algo -dijo con voz autoritaria mientras que Rukia y Karin entraron.

Al entrar todo estaba oscuro asi que Rukia prendio una pequeña vela y se fue directamente hacia la mesa mientras que Karin se fue directamente hacia lso libros. Rukia miró con tristesa la mesa en donde se sentaba su hermano, tocó la mesa y luego la silla hasta que se sentó en ella, quería llorar pero no podía tenía que demostrar que era fuerte y que encontraria a su hermano salvo y sano. Las dos buscaron por todos los rincones y empezaron a leer cada uno de los libros que tenia el en el lugar. Karin estaba parada leyendo cuando voltea a ver a Rukia estaba dormida, Karin sonrie levemente y va hacia ella par apoder despertarla.

-Rukia despierta vamos -dijo Karin moviendola levemente hasta que los ojos purpura se muestran levemente, Rukia se frota los ojos y la mira.

-Lo siento creo que me quede dormida un rato -dijo ella con un poco de pena.

-No te preocupes cosas así sulen pasar -dijo sonriendo Karin.

Rukia se paró y ya estaban caminando hacia la puerta cuando las dos escuchan el sonido de cascabeles, miraron hacia la ventana y una gran bola de fuego iba directo a ellas dos.

-Abajo! -gritó Karin y las dos saltaron al piso para poder esquivar las bolas de fuego.

Al mirar hacia arriba el lugar estaba empezando a arder en llamas, las dos miran hacia el origen de la exploción para ver a dos mujeres frente a ellas pero no podian distingirlas gracias al humo pero después que el humo se fue divisaron a una mujer en forma de gata y la otra como si fuera una saserdotista con dos grandes cascabeles unidas en una gran cinta roja.

-Valla, valla pero mira que tenemos aqui Tobiume a la pequeña Kurosaki -dijo la de forma de gata, con una gran sonrisa

-Si, será mejor que acabemos ya con esto -dijo la otra con cara sin emoción- Muramasa nos a traido a que acabemos con usted, señorita Kurosaki.

-Que?, acaso ya sabe de mi, que rapido pasan los rumores -dijo ella- y bueno queienes son ustedes

-Mi nombre es Tobiume y ella es Haneiko -dijo señalando a la mujer a su lado

-Bueno, Tobiume y Haneiko lo siento mucho pero no tengo tiempo para esto ya que tengo que buscar a el hermano de Rukia ya que se lo prometi - dijo Karin sonriendo mientras que de sus ropas shinigamis agarraba su pequeña espada.

-Oh, te refieres a Byakuya pues creo que lo acabas de encontrar -dijo haciendose a un lado al igual que Tobiume para mostrar a un hombre de pelo color negro y ojos azul oscuro con cara sería.

-Hola señorita Kurosaki -dijo con voz seria.

Karin y Rukia estaban asombradas tanto que se quedaron inmobiles sin poder decir ni una otra palabra, hasta que Tobiume lanza otra bola de fuego.

-Rukia!-gritó Karin desenfundando su espada y con un escudo de fuego hizo que salieran volando por la puerta a aquella oficina y Toushior y Renjo lo viejon como salieron volando.

-Pero! -dijo Toushiro mirando hacia atras pero solo pudo notar como alguien pasa con shumpo y dos mujeres detras de el que a esas dos si las pudo distinguir bien hasta que se pararon frente a Rukia y Karin. Renjo y Toushiro no se esperaban ver lo que iban a ver ahora.

-Rukia-dijo el hombre sin exprecion alguna en su rostro.

-Ni-sama por que -dijo ella con terror en su rostro pero entonces las dos vieron como sacaba algo de su traje y se lo avento a los pies de Rukia.

-Shirayuki -Rukia apenas pudo formular aquella palabra ya que estaba muy aterrada y asustada.

-Taicho -dijo Renji corriendo hacia aya mientras enfundaba su espda.

-Atras imnsolentes shinigamis -dijo Tobiume mandando una bola de fuego

-Aulla zambimaru1 -gritó el y cuando lanzó a zabimaru, al chocar se hace una pequeña explción y sale de ahí Tosuhiro desenfundando su espada.

-A no, tu tampoco niño -dijo Haneiko alzando su mano y eso hace que valla una gran cantidad de asufre y el se para por que sabia de quien era esa tecnica y que hacia, solo podian estas ahí viendo sin poder hacer nada y eso hace enfureces a Toushiro.

-Aqui esta tu espada, Rukia ya no podrás usarla nunca mas y si piensas por que me fui del lado de ellos es por ... mi orgullo... Shirayuki ya no esta aqui. -dijo el sin mirarla, Rukai llorar su espada ya no estaba no podia sentir su reiatsu, agarró su espada fuerte mente y Karin estaba ahí mirando mientras apretaba los dientes, Kurosaki Karin esto es como un saludo de bienvenida, para la proxima sera tu adios.

**_Oh, no, as hecho enojar a Karin... _**

-Kukika -dijo Karin entre dientes y Byakuya miró hacia ella con curiosidad.

**_... Y eso no es nada bueno..._**

**_-_**Es hora ... -dijo Karin metiendo la mano en su ropa shinigami.

**_...Creo que ahora si podre disfrutarlo..._**

-De que le enseñemos a este idiota quienes somos -dijo Karin con mucha furia mientras que de ella salia reiatsu caliente.

**_Lo sabia!_**

Byakuya preapro su espada mientras que las chicas miraban hacia ellos para ver como iba a actuar la dichosa hermana de Kurosaki, el reiatsu de ella estaba quemando mientras que ella estaba furiosa, la temperatura estaba subiendo drastricamente.

-Ha, lastimado a Rukia, ella es tu hermana, no?, los hermanos cuidan a sus hermanos, eso es lo que me han enseñado, Ichigo me ah cuidado todo el tiempo por eso.. ahora que puedo estoy aqui para poder salvarlo a el.. en cambio TU, as lastimado a tu HERMANA!, no te mereces ese grandioso sobrenombre, Rukai te aprecia y mira como se lo pagas! -dijo Karin desenfundando su pequeña espada y las chicas de atras se empiezan a reir mientras que Byakuya arquea la ceja.

-Con eso dices que me vas a atacar, eso esta muy pequeño -dijo Byakuya- no tengo tiempo para ridiculeces- se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar.

**_Uhhh, que idiota..._**

-Je, tienes razón Kukia, es un idiota, nunca subestimes lo pequeño! -gritó Karin lanzado una gran rafaga de fuego hacia el.

El nada mas voltea y ve eso, antes de ser atacado por el fuego aparecen los petalos de sembonzakura y chocan.

**wa queria seguir escribiendo perocreo que es mejor si lo dejo hasta aqui :p espero que les aya gustado y bueno siento si me eh tardado mucho en escribir peor la escuela me tiene XS y bueno ahora tenogo problemas con un amigo que era de los mejores.. mejor dicho que era mi mejor amigo y eso me tiene muy triste por que no me habla y buen U.U. bueno espero que me dejen review XD eso siempre me hace sentir mejor jejeje**

**adios! mayura. Karin**


End file.
